


Golden Ticket Beach Day

by GayCheerios



Series: Lavender Eyes and Lullabies [11]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Age Regression, Beach Day, Diapers, M/M, Pacifiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 12:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios
Summary: All of Kokichi and Shuichi’s friends are heading to the beach! But when Kokichi is triggered into regression how will the class react?





	Golden Ticket Beach Day

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this fic is not only for an anonymous user but also very self indulgent! i love the idea of the class knowing and kokichi doesnt know, also kokichis extra babey here owo
> 
> anonymous my dear, this is for you! unfortunately this the limit about how far i can go into kokichi’s past without raising the rating, but i hope you enjoy my dear!
> 
> im still writing beach stuff because i went to the beach in september and i’ll keep doing until it’s too cold to go anymore
> 
> **NOTICE!**   
Lavender Eyes and Lullabies will be taking a brief break for kinktober! This series will be getting all its new updates in November!

Tsumugi invited everyone to the beach on the last warm September day. It was sent in the big group chat they all have. 

Shuichi’s phone made a little ping sound from the arm of the couch and Kokichi was drawn to it. He picked up the phone and smiled. “Hey, Shu!! Tsmoogie just invited everyone to the beach on Saturday!” He shouted across the hall for his lover to hear.

Said lover came walking into the room with a cute smile on his face. He pressed a little kiss to Kokichi’s head and joined him on the couch. “That’s cool, what do you say, wanna go?” 

Kokichi didn’t need any time to think about the question, he immediately replied. “Yeah! Let’s totally go!” He cheers, tossing Shuichi’s phone aside and jumping on his boyfriend.

  
  


The day finally came for the whole group to go on their beach trip. Kokichi and Shuichi were the last to arrive, at the whole gathering. 

“Hey, guys! Glad you could make it!” Tsumugi smiled, pulling them into the chaos. Gonta and Ryoma were sitting under their own umbrella. Kiibo and Rantaro were sitting together, accompanied by Kaede and Kirumi

Tsumugi was with Miu, Tenko, Himiko, Korekiyo, and Angie. Kaito and Maki were playing some sort of beach game.

Everyone seemed to smile when they both arrived. Kokichi laughed his normal laugh and held onto Shuichi. He seemed a bit fidgety today. 

Shuichi sat them near Kaede and Kokichi sat next to Kirumi. 

“Alright! Now that everyone’s here let’s play volleyball!” Kaito cheered, pointing to the volleyball net not far. 

Most of their class wanted to play, including Kokichi! It sounded like a blast. Shuichi, not so much. “C’mon Shu! Let’s play so I can kick your butt!” He cheers. 

“Kichi I’m good, I’ll sit here and watch.” 

Kokichi’s face turned into one of a pout. He got closer and sat in Shuichi’s. Kokichi’s eyes were soft and pleading. “Papa...plea p’ay wif me?” 

Shuichi let out a long sigh. If he said no that was a guarantee to Kokichi crying. “Alright, I’ll play with you.” He smiles in defeat. 

“Yay!” He cheers, bringing Shuichi up and to the court. On the other court were Kaito, Maki, Tenko, Angie and Ryoma.

On their team was Miu, Kaede, and Rantaro. Kaede served first, then quick as a flash Maki hit the ball, to which Rantaro hit it back, the volleyball hitting the sand. 

This time Miu was the one serving, she hit a nice serve. From the other side, Tenko set the ball and Angie hit it over. Kokichi set the ball. “Shu!” Shuichi jumped up and spiked it to the other side, the ball making a perfect dent in the sand. Their team cheered, as Kokichi placed a quick kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek as a reward. 

“C’mon you two! Stop making out and hit the ball!” 

“Oh hush Kaito, you _ wish _Maki would kiss you like I kiss Shumai!” Kokichi said proudly, serving the ball over. 

“Kaito, to you!” Ryoma calls, setting the ball for Kaito. He runs up close to the net, where Kokichi stands and jumps incredibly close to Kokichi’s place and spikes the ball.

_ ‘Enough Kokichi! I’m sick of you being like this, I’m sick of you!’ The distant but horrifying memory of his father’s exact stance floods into his mind. _

Kokichi suddenly winces at the memory as the ball hits him _ right _ in the face. Everyone else around him gasps and Shuichi panics. He realizes Kokichi must have remembered a really triggering memory for his eyes to become that _ flooded _with fear like that. Which means that…

Shuichi rushed over to Ouma in the blink of an eye. His nose was bleeding and his face was red. Uh oh, Kokichi did _ not _react well to pain. Whenever Kokichi fell and started bleeding, he’d always enter little space. Tears welled up in Kokichi’s eyes and he hugged into Shuichi. 

“Daddy.” He whispered, terrified and shaking in his lover’s arms. 

Kokichi was attracting quite the crowd. Only did Kirumi and Shuichi know what was happening. “He’ll be okay.” Kirumi’s cool voice cut through. “Shuichi, why don’t you take Kokichi and fix him up in the bathrooms.” She recommended, now getting closer to whisper in Shuichi’s ear. “There’s a changing table in there and you can lock the beach doors, it’s not packed today since it’s a little chilly so I doubt there’ll be anyone there.” She whispers with a wink. 

“Thanks, Ki.” Shuichi says thankfully, picking Kokichi up and hushing the crying boy. The sand squishes against his feet as he walks to the bathrooms with a small bag in his hands. Shuichi’s so thankful he packed Kokichi’s baby stuff beforehand. He had a nagging feeling that something would happen today. 

He locked the bathroom door and sighed, thankful there was a changing table here. He opened that up and placed the crying boy on the little counter. Yikes, his bloody nose was bad. Shuichi opened the bag and got out a pack of tissues. “Hey sweetheart, it’s gonna be okay. Daddy’s right here.” He softly reassures, cleaning up the blood dripping down the little’s face as Kokichi sniffles. “There we go Kichi-pie, all cleaned up!” Shuichi smiles, planting a kiss on Kokichi’s cheek. 

The little boy makes grabby hands up at Shuichi, so the older picks him up. “Daddy…’ wus ‘cared…” He sniffles, clutching onto the older. 

“I know baby, I know.” His Daddy says, softy. “But it’s okay, I’m here.” Shuichi places a kiss on Kokichi's forehead. With one arm he skillfully grabs a green pacifier from the bag and pops it into the little’s mouth and instantly soothed. “Do you wanna go outside?” 

Kokichi nods a no. Well, how can Shuichi do this? He has two options, he can take Kokichi home, or go back to their friends with the boy in little space. A few know about it though, so he can definitely count on them to understand, but the rest of them, especially Kaito...yikes. Well, he should make a decision quickly. 

Suddenly there’s a knock at the door. “Shuichi? It’s Kirumi. Is everything okay?” 

Shuichi sighs happily.”Yeah, everything’s alright, Ko’s in little space so we might just head home…”

“I think this would be a good time to tell everyone? This isn’t the first close call you’ve had near them you know. What if it happens when you’re not around?” She says. 

Shuichi thinks about it for a minute...Kokichi could be embarrassed and hate him for a good while when suddenly he remembers: Kokichi doesn’t remember what happens when he’s in little space. So the thought of introducing his friends to Kichi is starting to become a better option. Though maybe he’ll take the pacifier out. Yeah, sounds good. “Okay, I'm gonna bring him out. Just...oh boy.” He sighs and looks at the boy he’s cradling in his arms, who’s happily looking up at him with those big puppy dog eyes and pacifier, happily waiting for Daddy to do anything. 

“You sure this is what you want to do Shuichi?” Kirumi asks from the other side. Shuichi opens the door and faces Kirumi. 

“Not the most sure, but yeah let’s go with your plan.” Shuichi nods nervously. 

Kirumi smiles at the little one. “Hi, my little Prince!” She cooes. Kokichi giggles and grabs her hand, and snuggles against it. 

“Ruru!” He says against the pacifier. 

Shuichi takes the pacifier out of Kokichi’s mouth and hears a little whine. “We gotta take it out, okay? We don’t want icky sand on it do we angel?” To that, the little nods no, and instead of having his paci in his mouth, he sucks on his finger. “No Kokichi, we don’t put fingers in our mouth.” Shuichi comments, taking the little’s fingers out of his mouth. Kokichi pouts and looks away.

“You ready Shuichi? Let’s head back.” Kirumi says, already heading in the direction of where all their friends are. 

“Okay Kichi, we’re gonna meet some new people now, don’t be scared. We’re gonna see Aunt Kaede, Kirumi, Rantaro, Kiibo, and Tsumugi! You remember them, right baby boy.” 

“An’ Ayday!” He cheers. Kaede was the first to know about Kokichi’s regression, and she’s always so sweet to the little one, ever since Shuichi told her. 

Shuichi nervously walks back with Kokichi in his arms. A few of their friends look up to where Shuichi’s standing. Kaede knows what’s going on and walks up to Shuichi. 

“Hey Kich! Long time no see kiddo!” She smiles, booping his nose. Kokichi giggles and takes her hand and hugs it. 

“Kaede, why are you greeting Kokichi when you just saw him Nyeh?” Himiko asks from Tenko’s lap. 

“Well actually I have something to explain so if everyone could listen for a sec?” Shuichi says, getting all eyes on him. The detective sits down in the sand with the boy still in his lap, everyone sits relatively near him. “So, Kokichi does something called age regression. A few people here know about it but the rest of you don’t. Age regression is when someone’s mind goes back to the mindset of a child. It can vary when it happens for some people, but for Kokichi it can happen randomly, or when Kokichi’s bad memories are triggered.” He takes a breath. “I’d appreciate it if you all could keep this secret? Especially from when Kokichi’s big, he’d kill me.” He laughs. 

Shuichi hears a little gasp and a soft hit against his chest. He looks down and smiles. Kokichi is pouting. “Kichi never kiw’ Daddy!” He says angrily. 

“I know little one, don’t worry about it.” He laughs. “But all these people here are really nice, so I’d appreciate if you get along with them, okay? If you’re not nice I’ll take you home.” Shuichi states clearly. 

“‘Kay!” He cheers. Kokichi focuses his attention on Rantaro and Kiibo for a minute. “Taro!! Ibo!” He gushes, making grabby hands for them. Rantaro laughs and picks Kokichi up. 

“Shuichi don’t scare us like that, I thought it was something _ terrible _.” Maki sighs, punching Shuichi’s shoulder lightly in a joking manner.

Everyone comes around to cooe and cuddle with Kokichi. It goes rather well. He’s passed around quite frequently between everyone, each and every one of their friends having a special little moment with the boy. 

Eventually Shuichi picks him up from being with Kirumi and Kaede. 

“Hey, want baba? It’s cold but it’ll have to do.” Shuichi asks. 

“Baba? What’s that?” Ryoma asks curiously.

“Oh, it’s Kokichi’s word for milk.” Kirumi chimes in. “Shuichi we do have a grill, so maybe I can try to heat it up? I have a spare pot.” She suggests.

“Kokichi, wanna try it?” Shuichi asks the little one. 

“Ye’ p’ease!” He says happily. 

Kirumi starts up the makeshift stove and places the pot on top. Shuichi adds the milk from the bottle into the pot and the two watch it slowly simmer. Shuichi puts Kokichi down for a second to talk. 

Kokichi seems enamored by the crackling of the fire and goes close. Maybe he can capture it? He goes to touch the pot’s handle when suddenly he feels that it’s hot! He pulls his hand away and starts to cry, he goes over to Tsumugi and tugs on her pants. 

“Awe, what’s wrong little one?” She asks, petting his head softly. He holds his hand up and it looks red. “Oh yikes! Want me to get Daddy?” She asks softly. She sees Kokichi nod. “Yo Shu! Kokichi hurt his hand.” She shouts over. 

Shuichi sighs with a tired smile and walks over to his little. He picks Kokichi up and kisses his hand. “Daddy made it all better, see?” He says softly, pressing another kiss to Kokichi’s forehead. He checks the time quickly and realizes it’s already seven. 

“Shuichi, here’s Kokichi’s bottle.” Kaede says with a smile, handing the purple bottle to her friend. 

“Thanks Kaede.” He smiles, sitting on the warm sand with Kokichi in his lap. Everyone is tired out from the day, so the all gather around Shuichi. He takes the bottle and places it in front of the little boy and hears the soft sucking from Kokichi. He sighs happily.

“How do you do it Shuichi?” Kaede softly asks, voicing everyone’s question aloud. 

The detective lets out a soft laugh. “Well, I love him. I know what Kokichi’s been through and I just try my best to be there for him.” He says earnestly, softly petting his little’s head. 

That earns a smile from about everyone in the group. 

“Papa?” He hears from the little one, Kokichi pushing the bottle away. 

“What is it baby?” 

“‘Ike eveyone ‘ere Dadda. ‘Uggu eveyone ‘ere!” He cheers quietly, snuggling closer to Shuichi’s chest. 

Shuichi laughs. 

“What did Kokichi say?” Kaito asks.

“He says that he likes everyone here, and he wants to hug everyone.” He chuckles, gently stroking Kokichi’s hair. Since the bag is nearby he oh so carefully takes out Kokichi’s pacifier. Once Kokichi catches sight he grabs for it. “Excuse you? Where in the world have your manners gone? Just because we’re with Daddy’s friends doesn’t mean you get to be a brat.” He scolds. 

“Atua says don’t be mean to the little one!” Angie says. 

“He has to learn his manners.” Shuichi announces. “Just because he’s with everyone doesn’t mean he’s gonna be bratty. Belive me he’s spoiled beyond belief and you have Kaede and Kirumi to thank for that.” He shoots the two a look and they laugh. 

“Daddy, p’ease can I ‘ave paci?” Kokichi asks nicely. 

“See? Much better sweetheart.” He says, handing the pacifier to the little one. He makes a happy little noise and everyone awes at him, as he cuddles into Shuichi. “I think we might get going, he’s gonna pass out really soon and if I don’t get him home it’ll be hell.” He sighs. Shuichi feels a little hit against his stomach and he’s met with Kokichi’s glare. “Sorry Honey, Papa said a bad word.” He laughed, the little being satisfied with the apology goes back to cuddling Shuichi. 

“Awe, must you leave so soon?” Kiibo asks sadly. 

“You guys can always stay for a little longer!” Tsumugi says pleadingly. Suddenly everyone starts to join in on the pleads. 

“It is what Atua wants!” 

“You guys should totally stay right Maki roll?”

“C’mon Shu, you and Kokichi should stay a bit longer! Please? For Aunt Ayday?” 

Shuichi laughs, “Fine, fine, we’ll stay a little longer, maybe half an hour more. If we’re staying then I’ll be right back, have to do something real quick.” He states. Shuichi won’t mention the fact that he has to change Kokichi into a diaper real quick, that would be the nail in the coffin for Kokichi hating him. 

They arrive at the bathroom and once again Shuichi locks the door and places the little on the changing table, and lies him down. He gets a thick diaper from the bag, and some more comfortable clothes then the summer ones he’s wearing. Shuichi hums a little tune as Kokichi patiently waits. The detective taps Kokichi’s legs, and the little one lifts them up so Shuichi can change him. He tapes up the diaper and grabs some comfortable shorts, and one of Shuichi’s oversized hoodies. 

“Comfortable?” He asks the little. 

“Yesh Daddy.” Kokichi giggles, reaching up for Shuichi. His Papa only chuckles, and picks him up. 

“Is it okay if we stay a little longer? Everyone wants us to stay.” 

“Fun!” Kokichi cheers, as he lets out a cute little giggle.

“If you say so baby, but if you wanna go home let Daddy know okay?” He says, walking back to all their friends. 

“‘Kay Daddy.” 

Shuichi sits back down in the little circle that his friends have created and he begins laughing and talking along with them. Kokichi is looking around at all the people there and is smiling and laughing. As much as he loves Papa’s lap, he crawls around to visit everyone’s lap. 

He sits in Kirumi’s lap and she smiles, whispering to him about everyone and Kokichi laughing. 

Next is Kaede. She’s very soft, and hums to Kokichi like she always does. 

He goes to Rantaro next, and he keeps tickling him constantly.

He soon visits Angie, Gonta, and Kaito too. They’re all very nice! 

But after lap hopping he’s pretty worn out. Everyone suddenly gets loud and he doesn’t like it. Tears stream down his face. “Daddy!” He cries, getting Shuichi’s attention. The detective gets up and picks the little up. Everyone starts to get tense at the sound of Kokichi’s cries. 

“That’s our cue to go home guys, he’s really tired and he’s only gonna get more fussy if we don’t head home.” He announces. 

Everyone says their goodbyes, and off to home they go. 

Once they’re home, Shuichi changes Kokichi’s diaper once more, he must have used it in the car Shuichi thinks. He gets Ouma in pajamas and they snuggle into bed. 

“Night Kokichi.” Shuichi murmurs sleepily. 

“Nite, wuv you Daddy.” He says, pressing closer to Shuichi.

  



End file.
